Painting Problems
by fly-blackbird-fly
Summary: Will and Lizzie are redoing their house, when they fall into some legal troubles.


**Just a lovely little one shot- I was having to many feels today.**

**Again, a big thanks to Brittany for dealing with my obsessive nature of this show and for always being willing to read everything. You da best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not possess anything to do with _Pride and Prejudice _or the Lizzie Bennet Diaries**

**Uh, I hope you like it?**

* * *

Lizzie walked into the kitchen from the back porch, carrying a tray of dishes from their quick lunch break. They only needed to add a few more coats of paint and their living room would be completely finished. Lizzie was completely thrilled when she and Darcy had found this perfect little house out in the suburbs of San Francisco and had spent the better part of the summer fixing it up and repainting all the rooms. Bing and Jane had come by this weekend in order to help them finish up and to visit, bringing with them their two children Anthony and Samantha.

Lizzie was halfway to the sink when she stepped in something wet and slightly sticky. She looked down and saw a puddle the exact color of paint on the wall, with another smaller puddle right in front of where her other foot lay. Her gaze fanned out around the rest of the room to find it covered and colored in a similar state. Lizzie had no clue how paint had gotten everywhere in the kitchen, considering she and Darcy were the last ones out of the kitchen. He was washing their brushes while Lizzie grabbed some drinks and told him she would meet him on the porch with Bing and Jane. He nodded and said he'd be right behind her, as soon as his brush was clean. She walked past the opened paint cans and called over her shoulder to ask him to seal them on his way out. By that point she was out on the porch waiting for more stories about Bing and Jane's wonderful life.

She walked the rest of the way into the kitchen trying to figure out how a paint can exploded, and stumbled upon Anthony and Samantha equally covered in paint, both staring down at their feet, with Will crouched down in front of them. He didn't look angry at them, it was more disappointment.

"Now Anthony, Samantha" Will acknowledged each one with a head nod, and adapted a very formal tone in his voice "you have been discovered at the scene of the crime, horribly covered in evidence that links you to the crime. What do you have to say for yourself?" It was the quite brazen three year old Samantha who piped up first.

"It was an accident, Uncy Will" she sputtered out. "I saw the paint brush and..." was all she could manage under Will's scrutiny.

"You mean the paint brush that Aunt Lizzie, Mommy and Daddy, and I told you not to touch while we weren't there? The paint brush we said was ours and not yours?" He asked looking from child to child. This time it was Anthony who responded.

"Well...yeah, but, it was just sitting on the open paint can and we just wanted to help" the five year old exclaimed. Anthony paused a moment and met Will's gaze, lifted his chin and whispered "we're really sorry Uncle Will." Samantha lifted her head and nodded, mumbling that she was really, really sorry as well.

Will nodded his head one more time and adapted his formal tone once more and responded "Anthony and Samantha Lee, I hereby find you guilty of using a paint brush unsupervised and without permission. Each of you was an accomplice in this crime and will therefore serve your punishment together. By the powers invested in my, I hereby sentence you to go out to the porch and tell your parents what you did. Then you are to clean up the mess you made, together." He looked both children up and down, then nodded his head once more, and continued "now, give me a hug and go find Mommy and Daddy. Case closed."

Both the children looked up simultaneously, smiled at their Uncle, and flung themselves into his arms, further covering him in paint. Will rubbed their heads affectionately and laughed as he stood up, leading them out of the kitchen. The young kids squealed as they ran passed Lizzie and out the back. Will scratched the back of his head as he looked at Lizzie and shrugged his shoulders.

"It shouldn't be too hard to clean up, and they didn't spill that much paint" he said, completely at ease. Lizzie thought for a moment and then jumped.

"Not so fast, Mr. Darcy" she said, adopting a similar tone he had used "I propose that my clients, Anthony and Samantha Lee, have been unrightfully accused. I believe that there is another accomplice for this crime." Will watched as Lizzie circled the counter and came to stand opposite of him, arms crossed over her chest, ready for a fight.

"Is that so, Ms. Bennet? And who do you believe it to be?" He quipped back at her, with a slight raise of his eye brow.

She met his smirk with a challenge. "May I ask you a question, Mr. Darcy? Who left the paint cans un-sealed and the paint brush on top of the opened cans?" Lizzie watched as some of Will's bravado seeped out of his posture. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish out of water, as he grappled for an answer.

He met her stare and responded straight faced "Bing."

Lizzie didn't skip a beat. "Perhaps, Mr. Darcy, I should remind you of the penalty for perjury in this state. Let me rephrase what I'm trying to say, did you leave the paint cans un-sealed and the paint brush on top of the opened cans?" She took a step closer to him as he tried to hold her gaze.

"Lizzie, I don't see what that-"

"Just answer the question please, Mr. Darcy. It is quite simple, yes or no?" She placed her hands on her hips, and raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

"Well, Lizzie, that's not really fair-"

"Yes or no, Mr. Darcy." She watched as the fight left him as he took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, but-"

"Then you admit it!" She declared, pushing him away slightly and pointing a finger at his chest. You are guilty! You are just as much of an accomplice to this crime as Anthony and Samantha are. And," she continued on "you are guilty of contributing to the delinquency of a three and five year old." She finished with a flourish. Will could only stare at the red head in front of him, his expression a mix of confusion and playfulness as he rose to meet her challenge.

"I object" he stated firmly, walking back to Lizzie to wrap his arms around her once more. Lizzie pushed him away once again and stepped back, crossing her arms. She looked him up and down once, repositioned herself into a stance of power, and then responded.

"Overruled." Will's jaw dropped slightly and he laughed as her questioned her power.

"How come you get to be the judge _and_ the lawyer?" He scratched the back of his head once more, raised his eyebrows, and smirked at her. He was going to win this challenge if it was the last thing he did.

"Because I am" was her only response. He watched as she jutted her chin out, daring him to contradict her. He knew he would have to come up with a new plan of action if he wanted her to concede. He took two steps towards her and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Well then," he said as he reached up to put his hand on her waist, he thumbs grazing just above her hips bones, "I throw myself at the mercy of the court." He slowly slid his hands under her tank top and began rubbing circles with his thumbs. He watched as her eyes clouded slightly, but saw her shake her head a little and clear her thoughts.

"The court has no mercy on the likes of you. You are hereby sentenced to clean up duty, and 5 years' probation from any home remodeling idea. Which mean you are not to touch, look at, or buy any type of home improvement tool, especially paint." She met his pleading eyes with her own, an expression of resolve on her face. He noticed her tank top has risen slightly when he slid his hands underneath. Will moved forward slightly and began placing kisses on the bare patch of skin around her belly button, while still caressing her sides with his hands.

"You're trying to influence the judge. That another 10 year, Mr. Darcy" she declared with a slight waver in her voice. He pulled back enough to make eye contact, and he saw her stubbornness reflected back at him, but he also saw the small seed of desire he planted. He knew if he continued a little while longer, she wouldn't last. He leaned back towards her stomach, but this time, continued to push her shirt up and kiss higher towards her chest.

"Mr. Darcy, I find you in contempt of court. That's 15 more years, sir." She pushed his hands away and pulled her tank top back down. Her voice may have been strong, but he could see on her face she was losing control. He stood up in front of her and leaned down towards her neck. She placed her hands on his chest to slow his approach, mock-confusion in her voice.

"Mr. Darcy, just what do you think you are doing?" Will reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her into him, his hands effortlessly slipping under her tank top once more. He leaned down to place a single kiss on the special spot behind her ear. He heard her gasp, and he knew this was the final straw for her resolve.

He leaned back and met her questioning gaze, and said in the best innocent filled voice he could muster "I'm going for life."

He had the pleasure of watching her eyes widen and she laughed slightly right before he resumed his exploration of her neck.


End file.
